Beautiful Angel
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: Booboo's sister is in coma and is fighting for her life. One night booboo get's a visit from...an angel, literally! Can she help booboo through the rough time and will she fall in love on the way? Booboo Stewart Fanfic!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**What would you do...**

_shows a birds eye view of a small town_

**If the one person that listened to you the most...**

_Shows a girl and boy singing together in the boys room_

"Hey Fivel?"

"Yeah"

"Do you promise to never leave me?"

"I promise"

_Shows boy and girl pinky swear_

**Was fighting for her life...**

_Hear sirens and shows the local hospital_

_Shows a family waiting in the waiting room._

_A doctor walk toward them_

"Are you guys the Stewart family?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm sorry to say but your daughter is in...coma"

**What if your life starts crumbling to the ground...**

_shows boy running to his room and close the door_

_his mom and dad follow him_

"BOOBOO!"

"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_shows boy drawing a picture but then he rips it out and throws it to the ground_

_shows boy on the ground crying_

**Until one day...**

_shows boys asleep until someone jumps on him_

_Opens his eyes to see a girl_

"Hi! I'm Star!"

**He meets a girl that's not exactly human...**

"I'm your guardian angel! I'm suppose to make sure you're happy!"

_shows the angel checking the boy out..._

"Wow...you are hot!"

_boy blushes_

"umm...thanks?"

**That will change not only his and his families life...**

_Shows the whole family in the hospital_

_by the girl thats in coma's bed_

"But no matter what we'll always have eachother" the boy says holding his families hands

**But will change hers also...**

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"_ the angel asks the boy_

"Umm...no..."_ boy answers_

_the angel leans in and kisses his lips_

"there...now you have..." _the angel says when she pulls away_

_fades out and shows the girl and boy holding hands walking under the stars_

"do you believe in love?" _asks the boy looking up at the stars_

"Yeah...I guess...why do you ask" _she answers_

_boy and girl faces each other_

_boy smiles at her and says_

"cause I think i might be in love"

_girl looks away and blushes_

**But what will happen if her happiness is cut short...**

_shows the girl in coma wake up_

_fades out and shows the family cheering_

_the boy hugs the angel and the angel fakes a smile_

**if she must leave the one she loves behind... **

"Please don't go!"_ boy says as he hugs the angel_

"I have to, but always remember...I love you"

_shows the angel fade away_

"NO!"

**A story about a boy...**

**Starring**

**Booboo Stewart as himself**

_shows boy playing his guitar_

_looks at the angel and asks_

"What do you think the meaning of life is?"

_shows the angel look at the stars_

"Who knows?"

**Looking into the world**

**Victoria Justice as Star**

_Shows the angel floating around_

_fades out and shows the angel lying on her back in the grass as she stares up into the night sky_

" In the end everything will be okay...if its not okay it's not the end..."

**That he thought never existed**

**Fivel Stewart as Herself**

_Shows girl run up behind boy and tackles him_

"We'll always be together no matter what"

**Going through a journey**

**Meghan Stewart as herself**

_shows older sister hugging the boy trying to smile_

"Being brave means smiling through the pain"

_Shows the sister and the boy smile at each other while crying_

**Full of so many emotions**

_shows boy looking into the angels eyes_

_shows boy crying looking at a picture of him and his sister_

_Shows the boy and the angel holding hands as they gaze up into the stars_

_The boy looks toward the angel and whispers _"I love you"

_The angel smiles _"I love you too"

**Beautiful Angel**

_Shows boy and the angel walking and watching the sunset_

"So...Do you have abs?"_ the angel asks_

"Umm..."

"Can I see them?"_ the angel asks again_

"Maybe another time..." _the boy replies_

_the angel shrugs and says _"Okay"

**Coming to Internet servers near you**

A/N So I just want to say that I got the idea from **annecrystal...**so yeah...plz review if you want me to continue!

P.s: If you love Booboo stewart you should read "Memories That We Forgot" by amerismarie

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Coma

Booboo POV:

Me and Fivel were just hanging out when she started to cough...i didn't know what was going on...

"Fivel, are you okay?" i asked as I patted her back

"Go get mom and dad NOW!" she yelled in between coughs

"MOM! DAD! MEGHAN!" i yelled as I held fivel close to me. Oh God please help her!

My parents and meghan came running toward me and fivel

"What's wrong?" my dad asked as he took her from me. I told him everything that happened

"dad! I can't see anything! Everytings so dark!" Fivel yelled

my mom crouched beside her with tears streaming down her face

"meghan! Go call an ambulance!" my sister nodded and grabbed the phone

I also crouched beside fivel, with tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Don't worry Fivel, nothings gonna happen." I whispered

When we got to the hospital, The doctors told us that she slipped into to coma but they don't know why.

Right now i am in my room, the doctors told us all to go home because their is nothing we can do beside pray. How could this happen? I mean Fivel has never done anything bad! She's been the nicest person ever.

I grabbed my notebook and started drawing...i was drawing a picture of a girl...but I didn't know her. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty...maybe even...beautiful

"Booboo?" my dad was at the door

I wiped the tears that had somehow managed to fall and answered "yes?"

"please go to bed...you need to rest" he said

"Okay dad..." i said

"I love you kid"he said as he walked away closing the door.

I slowly drifted in to dream world but i was awoken by someone jumping on me

I woke up to see a girl on top of me...I knew this girl...

**A/N well...that is my first attempt to a booboo stewart fanfic...so tell me how it is and...who do you think the girl is? I got the idea from annecrystal who started writing a fan fic called echo of angels, but sadly...she hasn't updated and its been almost a year, so i decided to write my own. Hope you like an dplease review i need at least 6 reviews for me to continue!**


	3. Star

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue! I don't own booboo or his family, and the plot is all fictional...**

**Last time on Beautiful Angel:**

**I woke up to a girl on top of...I knew this girl**

Booboo's POV:

"Hi! My names Star! You're Booboo right?" She asked. Her voice sound like wind chimes

Star had Dark brown hair and she had brown eyes that you get lost in...she was actually quite...pretty...maybe even...beautiful.

I was brought back into reality by someone waving their hand in front of me "hello?" Star asked

"Um...yeah, I'm Booboo..." I asked

"Great then that means I came to the right place!" She said

"Umm...thats...great but...uh... not to be mean or anything but...who are you?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I'm your guardian angel...my job is to make sure your happy. God sent me" She replied

"what? An angel? But angels arent real!" I yelled

"Yes they are, want me to prove it?" She asked then out of no where she was floating over top of me.

"WOW!" I said as I got up. I can't believe it! Then Star's eyes went up and down as she...checked me out...

"Wow...you are as hot as everyone says you are!" She said as i blushed...well, that wasnt awkward at all(note the sarcasm)

"um...thanks?" I said

"Do you have abs?" she asked as her eyes rested on my stomach

I did the smartest thing I could think of...

"MOM!DAD!" I yelled. They ran in asking whats wrong.

"look, theirs an angel in the room! That said I'm hot and is wondering if I have abs! She's right beside you!" I yelled. Star sat beside me and said...

"they cant see me unless I want them to...which i don't!" She said as my mom and dad gave me a confused look

"ummm sweetie I think you need some sleep..." my mom said as she and dad backed out of the room.

"great, now my family thinks i'm crazy!" I said

"you arent crazy, silly!" Star said as she sat down beside me and picked up my guitar and started to play something, it actually sounded really good

"Do you play?" i asked

"When I was human I did..." She said

"Oh, so you were human? Then how did you die...or whatever?" I asked

"Oh, well, I was raped and killed by my so-called boyfriend" She said in a small voice

Wow...what was I suppose to say to that...awkward...

"oh...I'm sorry..." I said hesitantly

"I feel bad that he's still out in the world with other victims. You know, everyone at school thought he was the best kid ever, all the guys wanted to be friends with him, all the adults loved him and all the girls wanted to date him...but no one knew about his bad side, well except me now...everyone thinks i was raped and killed by some drunky when it was him all along. He deserves to die..." She said as her eyes turned red

"your eyes..." i said

"Oh don't worry, my eyes change depending on what my mood is. But if I'm feeling a mixture of emotions my eyes stay brown because that was what my eyes normally look like!" She said in her happy-go-lucky mood

"wow...so...what now?" i asked

"I dont know,,,Lets play the question game!" she said

"okay, I'll go first...Is Star your real name?" I asked

"No my real name is Sara but...my mom started calling me Star because I was always so bright and I was the star of her and my dads life!" She said "now, my turn...Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um...no..." I said

"Why not?" she asked

"I don't know..." I said not meeting her eye...its awkward talking to a girl who is really pretty and is not related to you about dating...

"your really hot and...hey, you never told me if you had abs or not!" She said

crap, "Um..." I said blushing even more

"can i see them?" she asked. Well, this was awkward...

"Um...I..." i said stuttering

"Come on don't be shy!" she said. This girl is by far the wierdest person ever!

"Maybe another time..." I said

"Fine" she said

"So..." I said We fell into a comfortable silence. I started thinking about my sister...will she be okay? I can't live without her. She helps me with everything always giving me advice and trying to hook me up with someone. We've had so many good times...

"Don't worry your sister will be fine, I know she will" Star suddenly said quietly as she grabbed one of my hand into one of hers.

I looked into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me and I relaxed in her embrace, wrapping my arms around her as I tears escape my eyes.

"Don't cry..." She said as she wiped my tears away

I hope Star's right when she said Fivel will be okay...

**A/N Okay so...I know that it's been a long time since i last updated but I've had writers block. Let me know what you thought about this chapter...**

**P.s I just wanted to reccomend a story to you about booboo stewart written by amerismarie (I hope I wrote that right) It's a great story you should really check it out!**

~~V~~

V

V

V


End file.
